Nine sides of a Mask
by Void-26
Summary: When Sasuke is severely injured in the Sasuke retrieval mission, Konoha decides to make the biggest mistake yet; they banish Naruto. However fate and Kyuubi has other plans for Naruto. (this is my first fanfiction) Powerful Naruto. Menma Naruto. It will be Rated M just to be safe. Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 - The Death of Naruto Uzumaki

**Most of the stories I read did it so I think I should too:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I probably won't, but can't tell for sure. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, (who incase you don't know, owns Naruto)**

* * *

**Boss summons/ Kyuubi - "Roar"**

**Inner Sakura - "_BAKA"_**

**Techniques - "RASENGAN"**

**Thoughts -** "_Thoughts_"

I think that's enough for introductions so let's get started.

* * *

**The Shadow Fox**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The death of Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

"Sasuke, why won't you listen to me! You are like a brother to me!"

"Shut up Naruto. You never knew what its like to have a family and then all of it take away from you!"

"Please come back Sasuke, otherwise... I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back if I have to!"

"Like a dobe like you could anyway." finished Sasuke as the sound of 1000 birds started screeching from the tip of his fingers and a blue and silver lightning started to fly of off his fingertips.

"Guess there's no other way." finished Naruto as a bright blue chakra ball, enveloped in malevolent red chakra, began to glow on the palm of Naruto's hand.

Naruto and Sasuke ran straight at each other at speed then cant be seen by normal eyes.

"**CHIDORI**"

"**RASENGAN**" Shouted both Sasuke and Naruto, then when the two jutsus clashed there was a bright flash before the giant explosion.

With that the explosion consumed the Valley of the End, also the location where Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's final battle took place.

The irony of it generations later another Uchiha and a distant relative if the Senju battles here again, except this one battle is going to change fate and will go down in history just like Madara and Hashirama final battle.

* * *

**Konoha**

It was raining heavily in Konoha. The usually bright village seemed dull and sad with the grey clouds forbidding any sunlight. At the gates of Konoha was the eternal guards Izumo Kamizuki and his partner Kotetsu Hagane. Usually they would be bored and just be talking to each other, however that wasn't the case this time.

Earlier the two guards had seen Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga all pass by, going straight to the hospital because of the state the were in. All of them were severely injured especially Choji who was currently in a life or death situation.

They were currently awaiting the return of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They had known about Sasuke running away from the village and The retrieval squad sent out by the godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, the team was led by the newly appointed chunin: Shikamaru Nara.

As they look past the main gate the could see a small figure, with what appeared like another figure in its shoulder. As the figure came towards the gate they could see the orange colour growing bigger and bigger, until Naruto stood at the gate with a victorious smile and one battered Uchiha on his shoulders.

"Izumo, Kotetsu... I made it...", and with that Naruto's world went black as he fell backwards, along with Sasuke who also fell with Naruto.

Izumo and Kotetsu just stared at each other blankly before picking up both of them,

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

After regaining consciousness Naruto started to slowly open his eyes. He opened his eyes as the bright sunlight coming through the window tried to blind him. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes were the white walls that completely surrounded him, there was a small and simple white table. On the table was a simple brown vase with an assortment of flowers, however the flowers was withered and dead. The window was opened as was the curtains, and he could hear the birds chirping as well as the citizens of Konoha talking whilst getting on with their everyday life.

He then realised that he had to be in a hospital room. He hated coming to the hospital, not that he came here much any way due to the kyuubi's rapid healing. But when he did come here he wasn't very welcome and the nurses or doctors never looked after him properly.

He knew that any moment now a doctor or nurse will come and _ask_ him to leave because he is not injured any more. So why wait for them to ask him to leave. Naruto slowly got up from the bed whilst clutching his chest, where he could feel the bandages covering up the scar left by his _friend_ who plunged a chidori through his chest, inches away from a deadly blow to his heart.

Speaking of Sasuke, he wondered how he was doing.

Naruto made his way to the door and went to open it, but before he could open it, the door opened and in came Sakura.

Sakura was Naruto's childhood crush. Naruto always asked out Sakura but she did not accept and always punch Naruto or any other form of abuse. Now that he think about it, she was never kind to him and always trying to impress the last Uchiha.

When he looked at Sakura, all he can see in her face is rage.

"Hey Sakura, I told you I'll bring back Sasuke.", however Sakura didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He opens his mouth to say another word but,

SLAP

The noise of hand meeting cheek was audible and echoed through the tiny white room. The slap Sakura gave Naruto with a reddening cheek.

"...Sakura?"

SLAP

"Shut up Naruto. Look at what you did to Sasuke. You said that you will bring him back safely and promised on that too, have you seen what you did to him. Lady Tsunade said he had marks of rasengan on his stomach. I knew I shouldn't have trust you, you probably tried to kill him and thought if he died I would finally go on a date with you. Now I know I should have trusted my mum, you _are_ a demon after all. Now don't ever talk to me or Sasuke again, I hope I never have to see your face again.", said Sakura angrily then before Naruto could even reply she stormed out of the room. Probably to see her Sasuke-kun.

Normally Naruto wouldn't cry, he had gotten over that years ago. Yet warm tears started to roll down his eyes. Every word Sakura had said hurt, it hurt more than a chidori getting shoved through the heart, thats how each word hit him.

Naruto fell on his knees, then fell backwards and clutched is knees, putting him in a human ball position. He then began to think about things then think them over again.

_'why can't anyone tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll'_

_'will I ever be acknowledged here'_

_'how can I become the hokage if everyone thinks I'm a demon, even my teammates think I'm a demon' _

Then the final thought: _'am I really a demon'_

After 10 minutes, which seemed like hours through the eyes of Naruto, he began to get up, slowly recovering from the human ball position.

After getting up he decides to go to Ichiraku's Ramen, the only place that sees him like a human and treats him like a normal person. Some ramen will cheer him up right...?

But before he gets the chance to leave the room he is interrupted once again, only this time its by an otter masked ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are requested by the Hokage to attend the council immediately." said the ANBU, in what seemed like a voice to intimidate people.

Naruto slowly nods his head because he still hasn't recovered from Sakura's verbal beating.

* * *

**Konoha- Council Chambers **

Naruto and the otter masked ANBU walked down the corridor leading to a large wooden door the seemed ancient yet it looked strong enough to survive an exploding tag.

They then entered into the council room and he could see a large round table. Along the right side he could see the shinobi council, who is the clan heads of the current major clans, which consisted of; Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, and lastly Tsume Inuzuka. He also notice several empty seats in that line, which he guessed belong to the clans that is now dead or has no representative like Uchiha, Sarutobi, Senju and Namikaze.

Along the left side is the civilian council, he remembered some of them as the wealthy merchants in Konoha. Along the left side sat; Kensaku Choshi, Shibuki Haruno, Gaho Hiro, Toshi Nanami, Tai Yamato and Teuchi Saki.

So overall there were 6 civilian members and 6 shinobi members, there was also the three elders who sat in the middle opposite to the Slug Princess. The three elders were Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane who was both Hiruzen Sarutobi's (Sandaime Hokage) team mates. The last of the elder is Danzo Shimura, also known as Shinobi no Yami (The shinobi of darkness), the reason for this is because the old war hawk is always acting from the shadows, one such example is the ROOT programme which was _disbanded_ once the Sandaime heard of the training in the programme, which turns young boys and girls into mindless drones that you call shinobi. His aim was to turn the kyuubi jinchuuriki into a mindless puppet that obeys him only, but the Sandaime prevented that from happening. He soon realised that his wish can never come true now that naruto is not as young as he wanted him to be.

Across the table was the Godaime Hokage; Tsunade Senju. A powerful kunoichi in her own rights, she is one of the 3 legendary sannins and also the first ever female Hokage, maybe even the first ever Kage of one of the five major elemental countries. Many young kunoichis and some shinobis look up to her as an idol. She is also the worlds best medic, with the help of Katsuyu she can heal an entire army if not distracted.

"Otter thanks for your service, you may leave now.", said Tsunade.

"Now can you tell me why this council asked for Naruto to be here, the reports was already given in by Shikamaru.", said tsunade again in a pissed of tone.

*yawn* "Yes I want to know that too, I have my cloud watching to get to with Shikamaru" said (guess who) Shikaku, the lazy Nara, which seems to run through the family.

"Although it isn't the same reason as Shikaku, I would like to know as well, Choji is still in the hospital and I want to go visit my son." said the big-boned Akimichi; Choza.

"The reason is quite simple really, it's about the battle between Uchiha-Sama and the demon stood in front of us today." said Gaho, a fat, wealthy merchant who bought himself into the council, and like many people he lost his wife and two childrens in the kyuubi attack 13 years ago, so he still blames Naruto for this.

The air suddenly dropped below 0 degrees and all attention fell towards Tsunade.

"The last time I checked, the Sandaime's law is still in place, so unless you want to spend some time with Ibiki and Anko I suggest following the laws.", said an even more pissed off Tsunade.

"H-H-Hai Hokage-Sama!" said the man fearfully. Everyone knew who Ibiki was, heck even shinobis from outside of Konoka knew him, his reputation as 'The Mind Destroyer' can easily scare anyone. He can get an enemy shinobi to spill secrets with 1 hour. And his new assistant doesn't exactly keep anyone calm. The 'Snake Mistress' of Konoha is always looking for a way to spill some blood so her job at the torture and interrogation department suits her the best. With Ibiki and Anko together they can easily break anyone, be it mentally... or physically.

"Enough of this, we called this council meeting because Uchiha-Sama reported that Naruto accessed the kyuubi's chakra and tried to kill him."said Koharu.

"How is that a big deal, knowing Sasuke he probably used the cursed mark and tried to kill Naruto. There is scars on Naruto's chest that can only be made with a chidori, and not only that but there is two of that!" said Tsunade clearly not happy with the way the council is going right now.

"But thats because of the cursed mark, Uchiha-Sama can't control his mind with that, it was even reported by Jiraiya-Sama when he took a look at the seal before the chunin exams." Said Kensaku.

"That doesn't mean he didn't have control at all. Jiraiya-Sama put a 4 point supression seal on the cursed mark, and the only way it can be broken is if Sasuke decides to use the cursed mark." Said Shikaku this time, clearly not in his bored and sleepy mode and in full serious, because he could feel there is more to this than it seems. Like the civilians have already planned something and its not going to end well.

"But that does not change the fact that thing there, used the kyuubi's chakra, and it could just be the beginning, the kyuubi may start to break free. I think there is only one solution to this..."contributed Danzo, and the whole council had been paying attention to this, as it isn't everyday the old war hawk suggests something unless its for his own gain.

"...we banish him from Konoha." finished Danzo calmly, like its an everyday thing.

That must have been the spark that ignited the flame, because the whole council was in a argument of whether to banish him or not. Even the always stoic Hiashi Hyuuga tried to say they shouldn't banish Naruto.

However the person who was affected by this more than anyone was Naruto. It felt like they had taken the air out of the room because suddenly he found it hard to even breathe. His whole life he had wanted nothing more than to become the Hokage, but now it wont happen. All because the village was too stupid to tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in.

"SILENCE!" shouted the slug princess. Suddenly everyones attention fell to her.

"We are not banishing Naruto and thats final!"

"We can actually banish him..."said Danzo with a knowing smirk. However Tsunade didn't like where this is going at all and Danzo's smirk didn't make it any better, especially since he is a man that shows no emotions.

"... a law made by Nidaime, allows the council to overrule a Hokage's decision if said council had majority of the votes."

"Thats a lie, you're lying!" said Tsunade, although the words were to convince herself.

"Im not lying. So now I call for a vote, how wishes to banish _Naruto Uzumaki_" Danzo said, bitterly, ever since he didn't get to _train_ him he had despised the boy, it didn't help that he also followed the 'Will Of Fire' crap Hiruzen always went on about.

"Ok then,I Hiashi Hyuuga vote against the banishment."

"I Shikaku Nara, also vote against the banishment." said Shikaku as he sent a smile towards Naruto, who seem to be zoned out of this.

"I Choza Akimichi, vote against the banishment"

"Im with Choza and Shikaku, I Inoichi Yamanaka vote against the banishment"

"This village is blinded by hatred, I Tsume Inuzuka vote against the banishment"

"I, Shibi Aburame vote against the banishment"

"Of course I Tsunade Senju vote against the banishment"

At this point all the civilian council members were smirking because if the rest of the council (civilians and elders) vote for the banishment then the demon will be gone at last.

"I Kensaku Choshi, vote for the banishment"

"I Shibuki Haruno, vote for the banishment"

"I Toshi Nanami, vote for the banishment"

"I Tai Yamato, vote for the banishment"

"I Teuchi Saki, vote for the banishment"

"I Homura Mitokado, vote for the banishment"

"I Koharu Utatane, vote for the banishment"

"I dont think that I need to vote any more, as the votes has already shown the results" said Danzo.

And everyone knew that was the truth, because there was seven votes against the banishment and eight votes for the banishment so there was no point for Danzo to vote any more.

Tsunade didn't know what to do, her vision started to get blurry and fresh warm tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know what to do." she said trying her best not to cry.

"There is also another matter that must be taken care of before the banishment, Naruto must cut his ties with the toad summoning. We need to find Jiraiya for this as he is the one carrying the toad summoning contract." said Danzo again. Not only has he made it possible to banish Naruto, but he is also taking away everything from him.

"You can't do that. Isn't banishing him enough?", said Tsunade in a slightly pleading tone.

However Danzo wasn't having any of that so he replied; "Yes we can, the Nidaime's law clearly state that when being banished that person must cut all ties with Konoha and that includes the toad summoning, who has stayed loyal to Konoha for 2 generations."

Whilst this was happening no one seemed to see that Naruto hasn't spoken a single word. The usually loud and hot headed blonde that shouts how he will become the Hokage was so silent, it would have put the Aburames to shame.

"Yeah, take away the contract and give it to Sasuke- Sama", screeched Shibuki, if you were to compare the noise with an animal, the first animal that comes to mind is a howler monkey.

Tsunade couldn't take it any more and did what anyone would have in her position, she cried. She cried openly in front of the council, whilst the shinobi side could tell Naruto meant so much to her, the civilian side was having other thoughts. They were happy because they thought that the new Hokage was under their control. The person that was the most happiest was Danzo, he will remember this and one day use it to show their Hokage was weak and try to get the position himself.

Naruto couldn't take it any more and did what everyone was least expecting.

He bit his thumb and went through five sets of hand seals at a speed that the civilians couldn't follow but the shinobi knew that they were the seals for...

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Naruto said in a hollow voice that sounded like it had been through the shinobi wars and lost all off their family.

There was a puff of smoke and when it dispersed you can see a small green toad blinking like he was surprised to be summoned , then he took a look at the surrounding.

"Ahh, you must be our new summoner Naruto-kun, Gamabunta has told me all about you. I'm quite impressed that you managed to defeat the ichibi jinchuriki." Fukasaku said proudly.

"That's a lie. We all know Uchiha-sama defeated the ichibi" said the howler monkey again.

Most the council had to cover their ears to prevent it from becoming deaf.

"Well I don't know who told you that but clearly someone had given you the false information. Anyway moving on to matters at hand; why have you summoned me Naruto-kun?" asked the old toad.

"I would like to break the contract with the toads." Naruto declared in a monotone voice that caused many people in the council to flinch including the stoic Aburame.

"WHAT!" said the old toad, clearly taken back by this reply. Never, had any summoners told they wanted to break their contract, especially the when the summoning we are talking about is the well known powerful toad clan.

"What he means is, he is getting banished from Konoha and that means cutting all ties with the village, including summoning." Danzo said in a voice that betrayed all emotions.

It took a moment to process the information given. He then looked around and saw that all faces showed full seriousness so he knew it wasn't a joke. His eyes then landed on Naruto. It seemed like the poor boy had gone through so much. His eyes told it all, he was easily able to tell anger, sad, betrayal, and more negative emotions were going through it.

"I wont do it." declared the old toad. He had seen enough to come to a conclusion.

"You have no choice in it" said Danzo;

"You can either break the contract with Naruto or you will have to break the contract with Jiraiya."

When he was given the offer Fukasaku knew who he had to break the contract with.

With great regret Fukasaku then said; "Sorry Naruto-kun, but you can no longer be our summoner.", with that said Fukasaku then went through some hand seals and summoned a large scroll which most assumed was the contract of the toads. He opened the same scroll and quickly scanned it then stopped when he saw the name of one Naruto Uzumaki. He then looked at Naruto one last time before going through another set of hand seals only this time his time green hands began to have a white glow to it. He then placed his hands on the name and said;

"Kai!"

The name slowly started to fade until there was no name on it.

He looked at Naruto for the last time before apologising to him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was a long silence in the council then it was broken by Koharu, who said;

"_You _have to leave Konoha by the end of tomorrow."

"That's enough, I think you all got what you wanted now leave before someone ends up in the hospital." shouted Tsunade as she was not going to let this go on for any longer.

Begrudgingly all the members made it out the door. Then there was just Tsunade and Naruto left.

Tsunade turned the sad teen and said; "Don't worry Naruto, believe in me. I will find a way around it and keep you in Konoha. Don't give up, isn't that your nindo?" she said with small smile.

Naruto just replies with a nod and walks out the door.

* * *

**time skip- next day**

**Konoha- Library **

Currently sitting in the politics section of the library is our favourite busty Hokage.

_"I finally found it. There is a loop around this law, now I can go and tell Naruto this and finally see him smile. Now to find Naruto, knowing him he's probably at Ichiraku's ramen or at a training ground."_

She got up and went to her first location; Ichiraku's ramen. Surprisingly he wasn't there,

_"Guess he must be at the training ground then"_

**2 hours **

_"I wonder where he is. He isn't at the ramen stand or any training grounds"_

Naruto isn't the one to wake up late now a days. He usually gets up and go to eat ramen for breakfast or go and train till the afternoon. She then walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door.

"Naruto. Its me Tsunade, I have some good news. You don't have to leave Konoha, the council can't banish you."

After a few moments Tsunade's shinobi side kicked in, she sensed there was something wrong so she kicked the door open and looked inside for Naruto. But what she saw made her realize that she was probably too late. Most of Naruto's clothes were gone, as was the food (guess what it is... yup ramen), and what made her cry was the sight of the Shodai's necklace on top of a piece of paper which she assumed was a letter.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

**Outskirts of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)**

_"I hope what you say is true Kurama."_

**_"Don't worry about, its the only place where you will be safe for now, Naruto." _**

_"... Naruto is no longer alive, the Naruto everyone knew is now dead."_

* * *

**... aand cut.**

**There. My first chapter to the story, it took me a long time to write, because I was doing a lot of background research for this. Thanks for the people that reviewed. **

**Vail Ryuketsu- That is how I'm planning on writing the story. Naruto will have the same powers as Menma although I might add or change some things.**

**saltyuchiha- why are you being so sour for... and think about it yourself, you said to me I should come back and write a story once I have already written one, if everyone is like you no one will be able to write a fan fiction.**

**darthmasterbane- thanks for you review. After saltyuchiha's review yours made me smile.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. All suggestions will be read and replied to.**

**Also a big thanks to my favourite author freowin, he gave me some advice on how to write fan fictions.**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I probably won't, but can't tell for sure. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, (who incase you don't know, owns Naruto)**

* * *

**Kyuubi/ Summons talking mentally- 'Roar'**

**Kyuubi/ Summons thinking- _'roar'_**

**Kyuubi/ Summons talking- "Roar"**

**Kyuubi's thoughts- _'Roar'_**

**Inner Sakura - _'__BAKA'_**

**Techniques - "RASENGAN"**

**Thoughts -** 'Thoughts'

I think that's enough for now so let's get started.

* * *

**Previously:**

_**Konoha- Library**_

_Currently sitting in the politics section of the library is our favourite busty Hokage._

_"I finally found it. There is a loop around this law, now I can go and tell Naruto this and finally see him smile. Now to find Naruto, knowing him he's probably at Ichiraku's ramen or at a training ground."_

_She got up and went to her first location; Ichiraku's ramen. Surprisingly he wasn't there,_

_"Guess he must be at the training ground then"_

_**2 hours**_

_"I wonder where he is. He isn't at the ramen stand or any training grounds"_

_Naruto isn't the one to wake up late now a days. He usually gets up and go to eat ramen for breakfast or go and train till the afternoon. She then walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door._

_"Naruto. Its me Tsunade, I have some good news. You don't have to leave Konoha, the council can't banish you."_

_After a few moments Tsunade's shinobi side kicked in, she sensed there was something wrong so she kicked the door open and looked inside for Naruto. But what she saw made her realize that she was probably too late. Most of Naruto's clothes were gone, as was the food (guess what it is... yup ramen), and what made her cry was the sight of the Shodai's necklace on top of a piece of paper which she assumed was a letter._

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Outskirts of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)**_

_"I hope what you say is true Kurama."_

_**"Don't worry about, it's the only place where you will be safe for now, Naruto."**_

_"... Naruto is no longer alive, the Naruto everyone knew is now dead."_

* * *

**The Shadow Fox**

* * *

_Chapter 2: An unexpected turn_

* * *

**Konoha- 10 hours ago **

After the council meeting finished, Naruto left the building, slowly walking out of there whilst looking at the floor which had captured his current attention, and walked where his feet took him.

He passed the place where he was first acknowledged; Ninja Academy. This is the place Iruka Umino, chunin teacher teaches the future generation of Konoha shinobi.

He then passed the wooden stump in training ground 7, where his team was taught the value of _teamwork_.

He passed several shops that always pushes him out of it or overcharge him by at least 200% and thats on a good day, and he came to his apartment.

His apartment wasn't exactly the best place. It was located in the poorer part of Konoha, next to the markets. The building itself was a weak small building. He wondered how it hasn't come down yet. The place was a small and simple home for him, it had a living room with a small sofa with 3 seats and an equally small table by its side. There was a satisfactory kitchen, not that he uses it much anyway, all he needs is boiling water and a bowl and ramen he is happy. The kitchen was filled with empty ramen cups on the floor and in the cupboards there was unopened ramen cups everywhere. The bathroom wasn't too bad, it was big enough for him to have a shower comfortably. And lastly his bedroom, there was a single bed and an side table where his alarm clock (which, coincidentally is toad shaped alarm clock) was sat on.

He made his way to the bed and lied down on it. He then thought about what had occurred today; from how Sakura had slapped him and told him to never see her again, to how he had been banished by the very place he swore to protect.

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened it again, only this time he wasn't in his room anymore. He recognised where he was the moment he saw the rusty only pipes sticking along the wall, going to no end through the corridor. He was in his mindscape. He wasn't trying to get here so that only leaves one other option; the kyuubi called him here. He made his way towards the cage whilst pondering on the possible reasons for why he has been summoned here.

After a few minutes he made it to a _very _large room with an equally large gate. The large gate seemed to be held by a piece of paper that had the kanji for "Seal" on it, so it wasn't hard to piece together what was behind the gate. As he looked past the gate and into the cage he can see a pair of blood red eyes with vertically slit pupil, looking intensely at him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm not in the mood right now. It's because of you I'm in this situation. You have already caused me so much pain and suffering.."

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" **kyuubi roared, which achieved its aim and caused Naruto to shut up.

**"I know you have been suffering. I know you are angry right now but don't let that cloud your judgement, otherwise you will become just like the villagers, who can't tell the difference between me and you." **kyuubi said angrily.

Naruto just stood there. He didn't know what to feel, on one side he was angry because kyuubi was comparing him to the ignorant villagers, but he was also shocked. Here stood the almighty kyuubi, that can level mountains and cause tsunamis with a swing of its tails. The almighty kyuubi... and he was sympathizing with Naruto.

Kyuubi then continued;

**"I know that you have been banished, you had your dreams taken away from you. I'm inside you so I know whats going on, on the outside. But just because they took away your dream of becoming hokage doesn't mean you can't have another dream. The reason why summoned you here is because of the banishment. I have seen you suffer and be hurt long enough, so I've decided to help you a bit." **the kyuubi said calmly now, and without any anger.

Naruto broke out of his shock and started to think about this logically. What the kyuubi said is true,just because they took away his dream of becoming Hokage doesn't mean he can't have another dream or as stupid as it sounds he could even become the Hokage another way. To be Hokage means you have to protect the village from all harm, so he can still protect his village from the outside and still become Hokage... right...?

"How do I know you're not planning something to break out of the cage? After all, throughout history you have been seen as an evil and cunning being." stated Naruto.

Kyuubi then grinned, Naruto had finally come out of his pitiful state.

**"So you did pay attention in school. Well I guess there is no guarantee, all you can do is trust me and the Yondaime's seal."**

Naruto then thought over this again and again, thinking about what the best choice would be. Sure he can't trust the kyuubi, he could be leading him to his end or for a change kyuubi might actually be helping him for once. After all what has he got to lose, he had already lost everything.

"Fine I'll accept your help." Naruto said reluctantly.

**"Ok then. Firstly, I will tell you where we can go. There is a place that only nine beings know of in this world. We will go there for now, it's the safest place to be, and it will protect us from the akatsuki and other dangers since you aren't strong enough to fight them let alone defeat them."**

Naruto stood there not knowing how to react. He had thought that when the kyuubi said he will help, kyuubi was only going to give him some chakra when he was in danger, not tell him where to go, especially a secret location that is only known to nine beings with kyuubi being one of them.

"Fine but first I need to leave a letter for baa-chan, and I want to give back her necklace."

After a few minutes Naruto had finished the letter and began packing everything he needed for the long trip ahead.

"Ok kyuubi, lets go!" declared Naruto.

**"Kit, since I'm going to be stick here for a while you can just call me by my name. Call me Kurama."**

"Alright Kurama. Lets go."

* * *

**Present time**

**Outskirts of Hi no Kuni (Land of fire)**

"I hope what you say is true Kurama."

**"Don't worry its the only place where you will be safe for now, Naruto" **

"... Naruto is no longer alive, the Naruto everyone knew is now dead." Naruto stated with a new attitude that surprised Kurama a little bit.

"From now on it will be Menma!"

**"Alright, but lets talk about names later. We have company and all I can sense from them is negative feelings." **Kurama said in a quickly.

**"Wait!" **Kuruma said with an calculating look.

**"This is an golden opportunity to deceive the world." **

"I don't follow you. What do you mean?" asked Naruto, showing his stupidity side again.

**"I know a jutsu, that allows the user to make a clone that does not disappear after its defeat. Instead it dies like an actual human being. However only four bijuus can use it as it consumes five tails worth of chakra! With this jutsu I can have the people following us kill the clone and therefore word will get around of 'your' death. Then we won't have anyone chasing after us." **kyuubi said, showing why he was recorded as a cunning fox.

"Although thats a good idea, I don't really see the point of it. You said it yourself, the place we're going to is not known by many people." Naruto said.

**"Well think of it as an extra insurance. If the world believes we're dead then the Akatsuki won't be on our tails (A/N: would this be a pun? if it is then its not intended)." **Kyuubi said with his voice raising a bit because of Naruto's stupidity.

"Guess thats true. Ok, so how do I do this jutsu?"

**"You can't you don't have the chakra required and you don't know how to use my chakra to use the jutsu, ...so the only way around it is to let me control your body for a minute." **Kyuubi said a little bit nervously because he knew what Naruto's answer will be, but didn't show it otherwise his reputation will be destroyed.

"No!" stated Naruto stubbornly.

"I won't let you do it. You would probably do something to free yourself or something else."

**"Now is not the time to be arguing, besides what can I possibly do, its not like there is someone around to kill. And I can't harm you without it leaving an impact on me." **Kyuubi said quickly because he could now feel a 3rd person faintly in the vicinity, and unlike the the first two presence this one seemed really powerful.

Naruto thought over this, and with no other option he gave in.

"Fine, but how do I let you become in control?"

**"Thats simple. All you have to do is stop resisting my chakra and when you have enough I can come in control of your body." **said Kyuubi, to which Naruto simply nodded.

**"Ok I will start now." **

As soon as Kurama had said that Naruto felt his whole body burning and soon his body began to be enveloped in orange chakra. He started to grow chakra tails and with each tail his chakra darkened. After the first few tails and excruciating pain. Naruto fainted and Kyuubi came in control of the body. There in the middle of the open field stood Naruto with six tails dancing with the wind whilst Kurama went through a several dozens of hand seals then smashed his palm to the ground whilst screaming:

**"Kuchiyose: Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Summoning: Blood clone Jutsu)" **Then there was a plume of red smoke. As the crimson smoke died down, there stood next to Kurama, who now only had one tail, was a clone of Naruto. Only he had none of kyuubi's chakra around him.

Kurama looked at the newly born clone and said:

**"You know what to do."**, to which the clone simply nodded and went in the direction of the two incomers.

Kurama, who is still in control of Naruto's body decided to head off towards their location because it would take a while for Naruto to wake up from his mental sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile: with the other clone**

The new Naruto clone was heading towards the presence of the two newcomers when he felt the third presence coming closely behind the two. He could feel them coming close so he decided to stop in an open field which was a perfect location for a battle. He knew that if he had to die in this battle he would have to make it believable therefore fight till his full capacity.

After stopping he 'unpacked for some ramen'. Naruto was boiling his ramen and getting his chopsticks ready on his hand when a short kodachi passed through him drawing his blood on its way. The short sword wielder had a satisfaction of finishing their mission quickly and easily until 'Naruto' exploded in a grey cloud of smoke.

**"Rasengan!"** shouted Naruto, who had jumped from his hiding spot and pressed a rasengan against one of the two members. As soon as he had done that he regretted his decision because very small black bugs started to spread throughout his hand. He looked at the two figures stood on front of him. The one he had hit with his rasengan was on the ground but dispersed into bugs. He had seen how Shino fight and knows enough knowledge of the clans in Konoha to know that was an a Aburame. The second figure stood besides the dispersed swarm of insects with a black cloak and a plain white mask on his face. If you look closely you would be able to see a kanji for "NE" on the top corner of the mask.

After seeing that his plans had failed he quickly tried to think of another plan, however sharp pain started to spread throughout his body. When he looked at his hands he saw the insects starting to spread through his arm. He panicked because the pain was too much and he didn't know what to do. An idea then formed inside his head and without wasting a second he channeled the kyuubi's chakra to his arm. His arm then became surrounded in orange chakra and the bugs started to fall from his arm. He smiled because he had taken care of one problem, but fell on his knees because using the little kyuubi's chakra he had without the kyuubi was not easy and that alone had used up 80 percent of his chakra.

Without being told the two NE members rushed at the Naruto who was now on the floor trying to get up. The one with the mask unsheathed his sword and slashed Naruto's back. The Aburame simply got close and released some of his bugs which then captured Naruto in a spherical shape. The bugs started to drain the little chakra he had and he also started to lose a lot of blood.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes. He soon found it hard to breath and fell flat on the floor.

The masked NE member walked up to Naruto gingerly and checked his hands for any pulse. When he couldn't feel any he got up and simply nodded to his partner. The Aburame didn't need to be told twice. He understood the meaning behind that and quickly fled from the place because they felt another person coming that way.

A few minutes later a big man dropped from the trees and quickly rushed towards Naruto's corpse. Now he wasn't a medic nin but after feeling Naruto's wrist for any pulse, he knew Naruto was dead.

He started to cry. He was crying loudly and couldn't help but be feel he was part of Naruto's death. After all if your godson had just died and you couldn't do anything to help wouldn't you start blaming yourself.

"Why? Naruto why? I'm sorry Minato, Kushina, now I can never face you again." cried the White Haired Sannin.

"WHY!? NARUTO! I'm sorry... it was all my fault. If I was here then you wouldn't have been banished. I was going to take you with me, on the training trip, I was going to show you the world." cried the man. He couldn't stop crying no matter what.

He got up and sealed Naruto's deceased body into a large red scroll.

At least he should tell Tsunade, after all she hadn't been doing ever since Naruto's banishment.

* * *

**Konoha **

Currently in the Hokage's office sat a drunk Tsunade. There was bottles of sake everywhere. Even Shizune, who usually stops Tsunade from getting drunk, decided it was best not to disturb Tsunade let alone stop her from drinking any sake. Ever since Naruto had run off and left the letter and Shodaime's necklace for her, she had been doing nothing but drink. Of course no one knew what was in the letter except Tsunade.

Tsunade had only seen Jiraiya today, and Shizune. She hasn't seen or talked to anyone except them two. Naturally Jiraiya wasn't happy when he had heard Naruto was banished and immediately left to go look for him. She had never seen Jiraiya that angry before.

She was just about to help herself to another glass of sake when she heard a thud behind her. She turned behind quickly, only to see a sad, and crying Jiraiya. She knew that whatever he had found it was not going to be good.

"Tsunade..." There was a long pause. Jiraiya didn't know how to say it to her.

"Tsunade. Naruto is dead." Stated Jiraiya. And as expected, Tsunade started to cry as well. Like she had been for almost the last 24 hours.

"Please Jiraiya. Please tell me that isn't the truth." pleaded Tsunade.

Jiraiya took out his big red scroll, and laid it out on the floor before unsealing it. Then Naruto's dead body lied there on the floor, only for Tsunade to to start shaking. She didn't know what to do. There laid in front of her was her surrogate grandson. Then she came out of her shock and checked Naruto, after all she was the best medic in the world. So she could still save Naruto...

After activating her medical jutsu her hands started glowing green. She then ran her hands all over Naruto's body to check for even the slightest bit of life.

Half an hour later she still couldn't find any life in Naruto.

"Tsunade, I think that is enough. We both know there is no way for him to be saved anymore. He is dead. At least now he can finally meet his parents that he never had. Tsunade stop!"

"NO! He is still alive. I know it, if I stop now then he will die." said Tsunade, who was still trying to bring Naruto back to life when he was dead.

"Stop it Tsunade. You can stop. There is no other way around this, I failed him as a godfather. I can never face Minato or Kushina. Not anymore. Not ever."

Tsunade stopped and looked at Jiraiya. Sure Naruto was close to her but no where near as he was to Jiraiya. After all whether he was his godfather.

"I guess the least we can do is give him a hero's funeral, and announce to the stupid villagers exactly who his parents was." Tsunade said trying to help out Jiraiya and herself.

"At least we can do that." said Jiraiya, and although you can not see it, there was a faint smile.

* * *

**Unknown location **

Naruto started to wake up from his mental exhaustion. He slowly opened his eyes allowing it to adapt to it's new environment. As he opened his eyes he could only see green everywhere. The whole place was covered in green grass and a big waterfall. There was a small hut near the waterfall, but the most unusual thing about this place was the altitude of it. He was on top of a mountain he guessed and a very tall point as well because he could literally feel clouds floating besides him.

"Where are we?" questioned Naruto.

**"Kit we are at the 'Eye of the world' (1)" **Stated Kurama, proudly.

**"Naruto. What do you know of the Rikudo Sannin?" **Asked Kurama.

"Well, I have heard of his name in class but I don't remember" said Naruto, dumbly.

_**'Well I'm definitely going to have to make him smarter. He is not exactly the brightest jinchuuriki.'**_thought Kurama.

**"Kit, the Rikudo Sannin is the most powerful ninja to have ever lived. He was the creator of ninjutsu. He possessed the doujutsu that is said to be a myth but I know first hand it isn't. There was once a time where a tailed beast more powerful than my lived. No one could stand up to the beast and on day an ordinary man fought against the beast and sealed it into himself therefore making him the very first jinchuuriki. He was the jinchuuriki of the Juubi, also known as the ten tails. However when his time was coming to an end he knew the Juubi would try to escape, which is why he came here and separated the Juubi into nine beings that you now know as the nine tailed beasts. This location is my birthplace and only known to the nine tailed beasts. The reason why he called it the eye of the world was because with his rinnegan he could see the whole world from the peak."**

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He was shocked. This was the place where Kurama was born and also the very place where the Rikudo Sannin died. Before he could think more, he was forced out of is shock when suddenly the waterfall came crashing down. He turned behind him to see the waterfall, only to see the water falling more and quickly as well as a shadowy figure getting bigger in the waterfall. It got bigger and bigger until the figure walked out of the waterfall. Of course he didn't know who it was, but Kurama did.

**"Father..."**

* * *

Its done at last. My second chapter. Sure it took me long to post but I hope it's worth the wait. I have been busy with lots of my homeworks and essays to write. I'll tell you know once you get into Sixth Form, its work after work. You don't get lots of time for your self.

(1) - This is an idea I got from Skyrim. For those of you that plays it you know there is a place called 'Throat of the World'. Well this is a similar name.

Thanks for everyone that reviewed. I did delete a few review but thats because it was getting spammed, and because the writer was anon.

Peter Kim - I am thinking of making it Sasuke and Sakura bashing, but I wont kill him anytime soon. After all killing Sasuke will kill part of my story in a sense.

David Archangel - I don't know yet. When I started writing this I did plan on making it a Naruto's revenge fanfiction. But after thinking about it I don't know if I still want to do that. Because when I read those types of stories a main character dies quite early on and the story starts to run out of ideas after a while so I don't know, currently Naruto is in the middle of good and bad.

Eagle12 - I thought over your question. And in the beginning I didn't take Akatsuki into consideration. But in the end I have decided that Naruto won't join Akatsuki.

Blazeknight26 - I'm sorry but I'm not going to do any pairings yet. This is my first story and I don't feel confident in writing a pairing so none yet. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Legacy of a God

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I probably won't, but can't tell for sure. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, (who incase you don't know, owns Naruto)**

* * *

**Kyuubi talking mentally- _"Roar"_**

**Kyuubi/ Summons thinking- _'roar'_**

**Kyuubi/ Summons talking- "Roar"**

**Kyuubi's thoughts- _'Roar'_**

**Inner Sakura - _'__BAKA'_**

**Techniques - "RASENGAN"**

**Thoughts -** 'Thoughts'

I think that's enough for now so let's get started.

* * *

**Previously:**

_**"Kit, the Rikudo Sannin is the most powerful ninja to have ever lived. He was the creator of ninjutsu. He possessed the doujutsu that is said to be a myth but I know first hand it isn't. There was once a time where a tailed beast more powerful than my lived. No one could stand up to the beast and one day an ordinary man fought against the beast and sealed it into himself therefore making him the very first jinchuuriki. He was the jinchuuriki of the Juubi, also known as the ten tails. However when his time was coming to an end he knew the Juubi would try to escape, which is why he came here and separated the Juubi into nine beings that you now know as the nine tailed beasts. This location is my birthplace and only known to the nine tailed beasts. The reason why he called it the eye of the world was because with his rinnegan he could see the whole world from the peak."**_

_"..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He was shocked. This was the place where Kurama was born and also the very place where the Rikudo Sannin died. Before he could think more, he was forced out of his shock when suddenly the waterfall came crashing down. He turned behind him to see the waterfall, only to see the water falling more and quickly as well as a shadowy figure getting bigger in the waterfall. It got bigger and bigger until the figure walked out of the waterfall. Of course he didn't know who it was, but Kurama did._

_**"Father..."**_

* * *

**Nine sides of a Mask**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Legacy of a God**_

* * *

**Currently - Eye of the world **

_**"Father..."**_

There stood a man who looked like he was in his late thirties. He was about 6'1" and had black hair. He wore an necklace around his neck with six tomoes on it. He wore a silver plate armour which reminded Naruto of the Shodaime and Nidaime because they wore similar clothing on the pictures he saw in the Hokage's office. The most intriguing thing about this man was his eyes. It was silver with the pupil being black and there was ripples going from the inside. He then started to think of what Kurama just said;...

"Father?... WAIT! Thats the Rikudo Sennin! Is he a ghost? I thought he died!" Naruto said quickly because there was so many thoughts running through his head right now. After all it isn't everyday you see the man known as a god.

"Yes, that is me. Although my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. You can call me Hagoromo, Naruto or should I say Menma, and how are you Kurama-kun." The Sennin said in a soft voice that seemed like it could calm any enraged person even Tsunade without sake for a week.

Now normally Naruto would have been on the floor laughing because someone had called the 'Great Kyuubi' Kurama-kun. If it wasn't for the fact that the legendary Sennin who had lived long before the formation of clans and start of the shinobi wars knew Naruto's name then he might have been laughing.

_**"Can you hear me tou-san?"**_asked Kurama meekly.

"Yes I can Kurama-kun." replied the old Sage.

**_"You died, so how are you still alive."_ **

"What you say is the truth. I did die but I'm not exactly alive right now either. What you are seeing is a part of my true soul. There is a limit to how long I will be like this though. I will tell you why I am here now."

If Naruto and Kurama wasn't already doing it, they were now giving all of their attention to them.

"As you may or may not know my eyes; the rinnegan has lots of powers, even I don't know it to its full potential." Hagoromo said shocking both Naruto and Kurama, because both of them thought _the _Rikudo Sennin would've known all of the secrets behind the rinnegan. Kurama was beyond shocked because his father had defeated the Juubi when he didn't even use the full power of the rinnegan.

"One of its powers allowed me to look into the future." Stated Hagoromo, further shocking Naruto and Kurama because with power like that one can easily avoid death as they can see their death.

"That is the reason why I divided the Juubi into nine parts; Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and finally Kurama. In one of my visions, I saw the Juubi attacking the world again so I separated its powers into nine parts. I also so that it will be me stopping it, and as my visions showed me it did happen, however it is going to happen again. It will also be up to me to stop the Juubi,... or shall I say it will be up to my legacy to stop it. You Naruto. I don't know if you believe in reincarnation but you are my reincarnation. It will be upto you to stop the Juubi when it rises again."

Naruto didn't know what to think, the Rikudo Sennin had just said he was his reincarnation. Not only that but he will have to defeat the Juubi when it rises again. He was thinking so much he didn't even notice the Sennin move.

The creator of ninjutsu walked slowly to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's head and whispered;

**"Ningendo (Human Path)"**

Naruto's head started to get fuzzy and after about ten seconds Hagoromo took his hand.

"It seems my prediction was right. I have seen your past and it has been correct so far. Naruto you must become strong enough to battle Juubi when it rises which is why I'm going to train you for the next three years. You currently have no where to go and you are weak so we can stay here and train." Hagoromo sated harshly.

Naruto could only nod, he had to admit that he was weak. After all he didn't know anything. The only useful skills he had was making a rasengan, climbing trees with chakra and stealth which he taught himself with lots of practice from pranks.

The Sage then continued;

"From now on you will call me Hagoromo-sensei. But before we begin anything there is a piece I must put into the puzzle. I will return Kurama's Yin side to him." Hagoromo stated and smiled because he knew Kurama will also be happy right now knowing he will be full again.

The Rikudo Sennin then started to concentrate and and calmly said;

**"Jigokudo."**

Then a head of a man started to rise from the ground. Normally only the summoner can see this but since Hagoromo didn't want to hide anything he decided to make The King of Hell visible. Once the King got to about shoulder height on the floor he stopped and opened his mouth to an incredible level. A black orb started to form outside his mouth similar to how a rasengan forms on a the palm of the hand. When the black org was formed it shot off into the sky and split into nine separate parts. The nine parts started to fall down and head towards Naruto, one by one they all entered Naruto forcefully and left him with lots of pain.

Naruto couldn't take the pain and fainted.

Hagoromo however was slightly worried, in his vision he had not seen this happen, somehow it had changed. He walked to Naruto and picked him up, Naruto's temperature was really high and he was now even more worried. He took him to his small hut and laid him on the bed.

* * *

**Konoha - Council chambers **

Currently sitting in the council was all of the members except for one, Danzo was for some reason missing from the room. He was always punctual and never late to a council session.

Tsunade was sat on her seat and she had red eyes which showed she has been crying recently. Behind her was Jiraiya who also looked like he had been better.

Just as Tsunade was about to start the council meeting because she couldn't wait for Danzo; the very person walks in. Danzo walked into the council happily because of the news he had heard from his Root members. He already knew what this meeting was going to be about.

"Now that Danzo has arrived we can finally start this meeting." Tsunade said bitterly, especially when she said Danzo.

"I called this meeting because the legacy of one of our Hokage has recently died." she said, trying her best not to cry.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but none of the Hokage's legacy is dead. And the last time I checked Asuma was fine." said Inoichi.

"It's true that Asuma is fine however I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about the very person this council had banished recently. The son of Minato Namikaze."

"We didn't banish the Hokage's son! He never had a son, only a relationship with that red haired bitch!" screamed the pink haired harpie.

However not everyone was acting like Shibuki, Hiashi was thinking about this logically and trying to put the piece together. It was a well known fact that Minato liked Kushina Uzumaki and the fact Naruto was banished recently means he had to be their son. It also explains why Kushina wasn't seen around the village much a few months before the kyuubi attack.

It also made him angry because Naruto was like niece to him because Minato was his best friend through childhood and through their ninja careers, it was also because of Minato that he got married to Hana. Minato was more like a brother to him than anything.

"Just to make it clear to all of you ignorant fools. My students son was Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say my godson; Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." stated Jiraiya who couldn't stand these council members trying to deny a simple fact.

"But how is that possible? Yondaime-sama never got married let alone have any child." said Tai Yamato,one of the wealthy merchant.

"It's true however their marriage was kept secret and Naruto's parentage was also kept secret, because if other elemental nations such as Iwa then I think they would have done what you did well before he even became a gennin." Jiraiya said sadly and angrily because even though the secret was kept his godson was still killed.

"I was there when they got married." Jiraiya added.

Now everyone was starting to think of what they had done. They were not thinking that they had finally got rid of the demon, but rather they had killed they last heir of the Namikaze. Even Danzo was thinking it then he thought of what he had missed; the vault in the Namikaze's house. It was previously owned by Minato and it was known to a few members of the council what was in there; there are lots of jutsus scrolls ranging from D ranks to S ranks and of course there is also the scroll for the technique that allowed Minato Namikaze to become the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Hirashin. If he could get his hands on them then he could build an unstoppable Root army, only no one can get in, even Jiraiya because of all the complicated seals around it. The only way in is through the main gate where you had to spread your blood across the seal, but it only allows the blood of Minato and his relatives in...

"Do you have Naruto's body? I think we should give him a proper hero's funeral." Danzo said. And a few people in the council nodded their heads whilst the others still had their heads down because they felt shame for what they have done.

"We do but we will be doing a private funeral with only a few selected people. It's because we don't want anyone finding his body and using his blood to get into the Namikaze's house." Tsunade said impassively because she and Jiraiya had already talked about the possible consequence of revealing his heritage.

"But we should at least be invited to his funeral." Danzo said again not giving up.

"I want t say I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's a bit too late for that Danzo. From what I heard you're the one that said Naruto should be banished." Jiraiya said angrily. The man who was responsible for Naruto's death wanted to say sorry. Like he would believe that, Danzo probably wanted to know where Naruto was buried so that he can dig him up and use his blood to get into the Namikaze's vault.

"If you do want to say sorry to him then you can go to the memorial stone because we're making a statue dedicated to a genin that tried to prove he was not the kyuubi and the council who couldn't tell the difference between a seal and a kunai banished him; where he died." said Tsunade.

"Now council dismissed!" she said again and with that she and Jiraiya walked out of there; to her office because she had yet another meeting only this time it wasn't the council but Naruto's friends.

* * *

**Konoha - Hokage's office **

Currently in the office were the rookie 9 minus Naruto and with them was also Team Gai. The had been called by Hokage and when they saw all of these genins here they knew it had to be something important.

"So what do you think this meeting is about?" asked Kiba who obviously didn't understand it was something important.

Akamaru just continued to sit on his head and barked in response.

"Yeah your right boy, where is Naruto?" said Kiba who had only just noticed Naruto was missing. Of course he wasn't the only one to notice it. Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata had already noticed this and they thought this meeting had to be about him.

"We can answer that." said Jiraiya who had just walked into the office. By him walked Tsunade who was just pissed off after the council meeting. She was hoping at least Naruto's friends would react better than them.

"Jiraiya-sama!" said most of the genins. Of course there was one who did not allow his pride to be crushed so he just 'hmmm'ed like the brooding Uchiha he is.

"So everyone is here." Tsunade said as she looked around and saw that all of Naruto's peers was here.

"We called you here because of a sad news regarding Naruto." Tsunade slowly said trying to find the right words for this.

Now most of Naruto's friend was worried, all except from Sakura and Sasuke.

"How should I say this. I know... what do you all know about the kyuubi?" she asked.

"Well thats easy. Everyone know that the kyuubi attacked Konoha 13 years ago and the Yondaime killed the beast. But he also got killed in the process of it. It was one of the reasons why he is the strong Hokage." said the bookworm; Sakura Haruno.

"That is what everyone was told. However there was a law stopping everyone from your generation from finding out about what really happened." Tsunade said earning their full attention.

"13 years ago the kyuubi did attack however the yondaime couldn't kill the beast because it was a being made up of pure chakra and can't die. So he used his knowledge of fuuinjutsu to defeat the beast. However it can't just be sealed into anyone. It had to be a newborn baby because its chakra network hasn't been built yet so he sealed it into the only baby he could; his son." she said shocking everyone. To think the yondaime had a son and it was the person that held back the kyuubi.

"If I may ask Tsunade-sama, who was this person?" asked Ino.

"The person who it was sealed into is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." she said earning a shocked face from everyone, even Sasuke. However Tenten was the most taken back by this.

"Is it the same Kushina Uzumaki that was the best swordsman in Konoha, know as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero? The one that was said to be as strong as if not stronger than Kiri's Seven Swordsman of the mist?" asked Tenten quickly.

"Yes it was. Kushina was Naruto's mom however she and Minato died the night kyuubi attacked which is why Naruto grew up as an orphan. It was also why the villagers treated Naruto badly and beat him up almost everyday. This brings us to the next point. After bringing back Sasuke Naruto was banished by the council because he accessed the kyuubi's chakra against his fight." she said and most of Naruto's friend became angry. Sasuke was the one running away from the village yet it's Naruto who gets punished.

"Surely you could have stopped them from banishment right, afterall you are the Hokage and you have final say in anything." said Shikamaru.

"I could have however there was a rule made by the Nidaime which allows the council to overrule my decision if majority of the council voted. And that is what happened. But I didn't give up, I read through the politics section of the library and found a loop around it and I went to find Naruto about this however he was gone. He wasn't there, only a letter and my grandfather's necklace left there." she said trying not to cry but slowly tears started to build up in her eyes. Thats not the end of it either." she said but Jiraiya decided it was best if he said what happened next to everyone.

"That day I came back to take Naruto on my training trip and found out what happened. So I immediately left Konoha to search for Naruto. And I did find him, only it wasn't the way I hoped to find him. I found Naruto in the middle of a field which seemed like the result of a battle and when I went to check on him who was laying on the floor... I found out that he was dead." He stated with sadness which was obvious from his voice.

The group was shocked.

THUD

Everyone looks towards the sound and find Hinata on the floor, unconscious. She had fainted. Even though she had fainted there was tears coming out of her closed eyes. No one could blame her though. After all if you find out that the one you love the most has died you wouldn't just sit around you would probably cry.

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes because Naruto their friend had died. Almost everyone. Sasuke was just stood there with an emotional expression. Sakura however was feeling a lot of guilt. Her last confrontation with Naruto wasn't exactly pleasant. She had slapped Naruto and basically told him to never see her again and she didn't want to see him ever again either.

Tsunade then announced;

"Sasuke and Sakura you're dismissed. The rest of you stay I have to tell you something important."

Sakura slowly walked out of the place whilst Sasuke just stood there.

"Didn't you hear me Sasuke? I said you and Sakura should leave."

"I did hear you but if its something important then I should hear it as well, after all I'm an Elite Uchiha. And these are just normal genins."

Jiraiya was so tempted to punch him through the wall.

"You will obey my orders and get out of here GENIN. Or I make you a civilian and remove your chakra network." and that was ll the threat needed to get Sasuke to get out of the office.

As Sasuke walked out, Iruka knocked on the door.

"Hokage-sama,... is.. Naruto really ...dead?" he asked not wanting to believe it.

"Im sorry Iruka but that is true. And you should stay, I was going to call you anyway."

"I have kept all of you behind because you will all be at Naruto's private location will be kept a secret for many reasons so I don't want any of you to tell anyone."

* * *

**Eye of the world **

Naruto opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. He could see a small window with a wooden frame and a small table by his bed and a chair. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom. There was a mirror there and for some reason he thought he should look at the mirror because it felt like his hair was burning and there was a bump on his head. As he looked at the mirror he could see a big difference to how he looked before. His hair had turned black. His whiskers mark also got darker and it was more visible but the scary thing was his eyes. It not had red slitted pupil, like the kyuubi's.

"What happened to me?" he asked to noone in particular.

"A lot." an answer came back.

This caused Naruto to jump a bit, then he started to remember what happened before he fainted. The Rikudo Sennin did some weird jutsu then a head started rising from the ground and it shot out a black ball into the sky. That ball exploded into nine parts and all of it went into him.

"I will explain what had happened. The black ball your thinking of right now is Kurama-kun's dark part, or his Yin chakra, which was separated from him when sealed into you. I simply recovered it and tried put it back into you only there was some problem and your body didn't accept the chakra. That is why you felt so much pain and your body passed out. Over the 2 weeks you have been asleep the yin chakra has slowly adapted and is now in your body, but its not in the same way as Kurama's chakra. It had evolved in your body and given you a new bloodline; Meiton (dark release). This is something that never showed in my future vision so whatever it is, its a gods gist to you."

Naruto was trying to process all of that. He had been out for almost 2 weeks and he has a new bloodline.

"Now that you are up though, get ready and enjoy you day because we begin training tomorrow." Hagoromo stated.

"Hai Hagoromo-sensei." Naruto said enthusiastically

* * *

**And thats it for now everyone. Hope you liked and hope it was worth the wait. Currently I'm trying to post at least a chapter per week.**

**Also as some of you may have noticed I have changed my title. It was previously 'The Shadow Fox'. I really didn't like that title and just made it up as I wrote, this on I brainstormed a few ideas and with my friend's help I picked out this. Tell me what you think of the new title.**

**Haseo55 - as I was writing this chapter I read your review and applied it to the story. Although it was fully like what you said. Originally the Sage was going to be RS's dark part he banished when trying to control the Juubi's chakra but then I read your idea and I like it so I used yours. Thanks for it and continue to review.**

** thor94 - thats what Im planning on doing. Im going to have a 'Menma' who does not want to destroy the leaf but also not join it. Basically a mercenary. **

**God-ShadowEx100 - Im sorry but this is a story that im writing. If you dont like it dont read it but that does not mean I will be your personal author and write it as you want. I do take the reviews consideration and try to put their ideas in it. So if you dont like this story then fuck off, no one forced you yo sit there and read this.**

**Please review and PM me if you want Im all open to any ideas. Next chapter will probably be a time skip. **


End file.
